帰り道
by thornberriess
Summary: Phill selalu merasa dirinya yang paling tidak beruntung. Tapi setelah bertemu Oracle, pikirannya berubah. Sebuah pertemuan sederhana dengan gadis yang menggenggam kotak bekal di pangkuannya, telah mengubah hidup Phillip. [HM TToTT & HM SI; Tribute to Oracle]


Phill menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat.

Menggertakkan gigi sambil melangkahkan kaki tanpa tahu destinasi. Ke manapun tak apa asalkan jauh dari rumah, pikirnya. Phill sangat kesal ketika Ayah mengirimkan pesan padanya beberapa saat lalu. Ayah mengatakan bahwa minggu depan, beliau akan melamar Ms. Lumina—sang pianis terkenal, sekaligus guru les Phill, untuk menjadi istri sekaligus ibu baru bagi putra sematawayangnya.

Perasaan kesal, bingung, kecewa, bahkan sedih, bercampur menjadi satu. Meskipun perasaan itu begitu menyakitkan, tapi Phill tak pernah mengizinkan dirinya untuk menangis. Salah satu alasannya adalah, menangis sudah Phill anggap sebagai tindakan paling kekanak-kanakan yang pernah ada.

Dan yang terpenting adalah; tidak ada waktu untuk airmata.

Kabur dari rumah adalah wujud protes Phillip terhadap rencana itu. Entah cara itu akan berhasil atau tidak, yang penting Phillip sudah menunjukkan ketidaksetujuannya.

.

.oOo.

.

Setelah hampir seharian berjalan, Phillip menghentikan langkah tanpa alasan. Phillip tak lelah, tak juga berniat untuk mengakhiri. Namun, entah kenapa, Phillip tetap melakukannya, memilih sejenak berhenti.

Ketika mendongakkan kepala yang sedari tadi menunduk, netra birunya terpaku akan keindahan objek di hadapan. Objek berupa danau dengan air yang sangat bening. Begitu beningnya hingga bentuk dan warna dari makhluk hidup di dalamnya bisa terlihat jelas meski hanya dengan bantuan sinar matahari. Suasana di tempatnya berpijak saat ini terasa sangat tenang dan sunyi. Pohon-pohon dengan ranting rendah melindunginya dari sengatan mentari musim panas. Daun-daun hijau gelap yang bergerumul, saling bergesekan terkena angin seolah mengipas.

Tak lama, kaki berbalut sepatu sneakers itu mulai dilangkahkan kembali, pergi menuju tepi.

Mengistirahatkan kaki setelah berjam-jam melangkah meski tak lelah, rasanya tak masalah. Toh, Ayah tak akan dan tak akan pernah lewat sini.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak kini, Phill melihat seorang gadis berjubah merah-abu sedang duduk di atas batang pohon yang telah tumbang. Gadis itu memandangi air danau dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil memangku sebuah kotak bekal berwarna putih berbentuk kepala kucing.

Phillip berjalan mendekat. Ketika perlahan jarak mulai ditepis, dia melihat bahwa mata si gadis yang sedari tadi menatap danau tiba-tiba meneteskan airmata.

"Kau menangis?"

Gadis itu bergegas menoleh, memandang anak laki-laki yang bertanya padanya.

Phillip bisa melihat wajah dari gadis yang menangis dengan jelas. Warna bola matanya semerah batu rubi, pipinya agak sedikit tembam dan dihiasi rona merah, rambutnya ungu bergelombang dan panjang hampir sebetis. Dia terlihat seperti boneka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu tiba-tiba berlari, bersembunyi di balik pohon dan meninggalkan kotak bekal di tempat duduknya tadi.

Hal tersebut sontak membuat Phill sangat terkejut. Biasanya gadis yang Phill temui akan langsung berani mendekat, bahkan menyentuh, mengingat popularitasnya sebagai pianis muda berbakat yang semakin meningkat akhir-akhir ini.

"Namaku Phillip McGarden. Jangan takut!"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab dan tetap bersembunyi. Phillip menghela napas, "Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau keluar. Aku cuma mau duduk di sini."

Tidak peduli berapa kali pun Phillip bertanya, gadis itu tidak pernah menjawab apalagi menghampiri. Dia tetap berdiri di balik batang bohon besar dan mengintip sesekali.

Karena dihinggapi rasa penasaran, Phill mengambil kotak bekal yang tergeletak di sisi, kemudian membuka tutupnya. "Mm, apa ini kue mochi? Bentuknya lucu," tanyanya setelah melihat sekumpulan benda kenyal berwarna-warni dengan bentuk kepala kucing.

"N-Nyasu—

—merro."

Untuk pertama kalinya Phillip mendengar gadis itu bicara. Suaranya sangat kecil, imut, dan lembut.

_Hahaha_—"Aku senang kau bicara. Jadi, siapa namamu?" Gadis itu diam kembali, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Phillip

Lagi-lagi Phillip harus mengulangi hingga empat kali. Pada pertanyaannya yang terakhir, Phillip memberanikan diri mendekati pohon tempat gadis itu bersembunyi. "Aku harus pergi sekarang," katanya singkat.

Gadis berjubah merah-abu itu tiba-tiba berlari ke arah Phillip dan memegang kedua tangannya. "Kau mau meninggalkanku sekarang?" Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca kembali. Phillip hanya mengangguk. "Aku mau baca novel!" pintanya.

"N-novelku ada di rumah, dan aku sedang—" Phillip menghentikan kalimatnya bersamaan dengan keluarnya air yang menetes dari pelupuk mata si gadis. Dia menghela napas, "Baiklah."

Gadis itu tersenyum.

Akhirnya, Phillip kembali ke rumahnya. Dia menunda niatnya untuk kabur dari rumah. Besok saja, pikirnya. Lagipula hari ini belum ada persiapan.

.

.oOo.

.

Keesokan harinya, Phillip kembali ke tepi danau.

Sesampainya di sana, netra berwarna biru di balik poni cokelat karamel itu melihat si gadis sedang duduk di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin—_dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan dengan kotak bekal berbentuk kepala kucing di pangkuannya._

"Hei." Phill berjalan mendekati gadis itu. "Aku membawa novelnya," katanya sambil memberikan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal dengan sampul berwarna hijau.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan, menerima novel yang dipinjamkan Phill dan langsung membacanya di tempat. Tak ada pembicaraan dari mereka bertemu hingga sore hari. Semuanya jadi terasa sunyi.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Phill begitu jarum jam di arlojinya menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Namun, gadis itu langsung menjatuhkan novelnya dan memegang kedua tangan Phill secara tiba-tiba. Hal ini terulang lagi.

"Aku mau baca komik," pintanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Komikku ada di rumah." Mendengar jawaban itu, si gadis menangis kembali. "B-Baiklah. Besok akan kubawakan. Jangan menangis!"

Akhirnya, Phill terpaksa menuruti permintaan gadis itu. Dia kembali ke rumah dan menunda niatnya lagi untuk kabur.

.

.oOo.

.

Bahkan di hari ketiga pertemuannya, semua terjadi sama persis dengan apa yang Phillip alami di awal pertemuan.

Gadis itu berada di tempat yang sama, posisi yang sama dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku bawa komiknya!" kata Phillip sambil memberikan sebuah buku berukuran setengah lebih kecil dari yang kemarin. Phillip melihat gadis itu mengulas senyum setipis kertas tatkala melihat gambar sampul dengan gambar kodok yang sedang makan _canale_.

Dia menerima komik yang dipinjamkan Phillip dan langsung membacanya di tempat. Lagi-lagi tak ada pembicaraan. Phillip bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa niatnya bisa goyah hanya karena permintaan gadis aneh dan tidak dia kenal ini.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Phill ketika melihat matahari mulai terbenam.

"Aku mau baca _diary_-mu."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa pulang lagi." Phillip membungkuk, lalu berjongkok di depan gadis itu dan berkata lagi padanya, "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menempatkan wajahnya di depan Phillip dan menangkup kepala Phillip dengan kedua tangannya. Begitu lama sekali, dan tanpa bicara. Dia menangkup wajah Phillip sangat kuat. Entah kenapa saat begitu dekat, wajahnya terlihat pucat, tangannya dingin dan tatapannya sayu. Tapi yang bisa Phillip lakukan hanyalah diam dan bernapas.

Gadis itu terlihat begitu kesepian. Dia seperti tidak memiliki siapa pun. Begitu kesepiannya hingga Phillip bisa langsung tahu dari tatapannya yang kosong. _Apa kau begitu merindukan seseorang yang mengajakmu bicara?_

Saat Phillip bisa merasakan apa yang diungkapkan gadis itu lewat tangisan, tiba-tiba Phillip mulai menangis.

Ketika tangkupan tangan itu terlepas, pipi tembam gadis itu basah oleh airmata Phillip. Pipi Phillip juga tertutupi airmata dan cairan kental berwarna merah dari hidung gadis itu. Phillip terkejut. Gadis itu mimisan.

"K-Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu segera menyeka darah yang menetes dengan sapu tangannya. Kemudian menaruh sapu tangan itu kembali ke dalam sakunya. Saat gadis itu berdiri dan memegang kedua tangan Phill sambil tersenyum, dia benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik.

Sebelum pergi, dia memberikan kotak bekal berbentuk kepala kucing yang dia bawa setiap hari kepada Phill. "Nyassu ... merro. Kalau kau suka, kapan-kapan datang lagi! Aku akan memberikanmu sebanyak yang kau mau—Selamat tinggal!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Phillip yang masih berdiri terdiam menatap kotak bekal.

.

.oOo.

.

Phillip akhirnya kembali ke rumah.

Dia kembali dengan perasaan yang sangat tidak jelas. Sama tidak jelasnya seperti saat pertama kali mencoba untuk kabur dari rumah.

"Kukira kau mau kabur dari rumah." Ayah menegur tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Fokusnya masih ke arah TV.

"Umm." Phill mengangguk. "Aku ingin pergi dari sini sejak beberapa hari lalu. Tapi—"

Mark McGarden—Ayah Phill—mengecilkan volume, dan diam mendengarkan.

"—kemudian aku bertemu seorang gadis. Dia sangat aneh. Aku bahkan tak tahu namanya. Dia selalu duduk dan memandang danau dengan mata berkaca-kaca ... sambil membawa sebuah kotak bekal berisi makanan kenyal. Dia terlihat sangat cantik saat diam ... saat membaca ... bahkan saat kulihat dia menangis dari kejauhan." Sengal napas. "... Tapi saat kami akan berpisah, dia terlihat sangat sedih. Airmatanya seolah menyampaikan bahwa dia tidak ingin kehilangan orang terdekatnya lagi. Aku benar-benar menyesal ..."—_hiks_—"... Aku benar-benar menyesal, Ayah."

Mark terkejut melihat anaknya seperti ini. Terakhir kali Phill menangis adalah saat kematian ibunya, ketika umurnya lima tahun. "Aku tidak ingin pergi dari rumah lagi. Aku tidak ingin merasakan kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi ... seperti gadis itu. Aku ingin tetap ... bersama Ayah."

Ayah Phillip mendekat. Dan detik-detik setelahnya, Phillip hanya bisa merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang amat dia rindukan ketika pelukan Ayah semakin mengerat. "Kalau Phill menolak, Ayah akan membatalkan pertunangan dengan Ms. Lumina, Nak."

"Tidak apa, Ayah. Aku senang mendapat anggota keluarga baru." Phill menguatkan tekad untuk menerima ini. "Aku akan menerima Ms. Lumina sebagai Ibuku."

Mark tersenyum lembut. Putra kesayangannya sudah dewasa.

Pelukannya semakin mengerat ketika mendengar isakan Phill semakin keras. Anak itu—ya, anak itu sedang memaksa menerima saat _dirinya yang lain_ melakukan penolakan yang teramat.

Mark berjanji, dia tidak akan menomorduakan Phillip meski sudah ada Lumina di sisinya. Mark yakin, dari atas sana, Celia pasti sangat terharu melihat putranya sekarang. Phill yang memiliki pendirian yang tak tergoyahkan, hati sekuat baja, dan ambisi serta semangat yang seolah takkan terkikis halang rintang kehidupan, akhirnya bisa menangis. Untuk sekali setelah hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya, akhirnya Phillip bisa menjadi anak yang normal. Airmata bukanlah pertanda kelemahan, tetapi merupakan wujud dari ketulusan dan harapan yang tidak bisa disampaikan oleh kata-kata.

.

.oOo.

.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu semenjak pernikahan Ayah dan Ms. Lumina.

"Whoaaa ... salad tomat dengan irisan telur, sup telur puyuh, sandwich telur, dan susu MooMoo kesukaanku. Ada acara apa Miss—Ah, maksudku Mama Lumina?" tanya Phill begitu melihat meja makannya penuh dengan menu-menu bertema telur dan segelas susu, kesukaannya.

Lumina memutar spatulanya dan tersenyum ke arah Phill. "Ini kan hari pertama putraku di SMA. Karena itu, Mama Lumina sudah menyiapkan makanan spesial untuk putra tercintanya." Lumina mengedipkan sebelah mata. Phill tertawa.

Lumina memang bukan ibu kandung, tapi cinta yang diberikan Lumina tidak kalah besar dengan yang diberikan Ayah dan Ibu kandungnya. Saat itu, Phill merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar beruntung. Dia bahagia bisa terlahir di keluarga ini.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan sungkan. Selamat makan!"

Phill menyantap semua makanan itu bersama ibu baru dan ayahnya. Semua makanan yang dibuat Lumina memang sangat enak. Mungkin, ini karena Lumina sudah lama mengurus segala keperluan keluarga dan makanan untuk anaknya yang masih bayi, seorang diri. Dia jadi berbakat soal rempah-rempah.

Setelah makan, Phill segera berangkat ke sekolah barunya. Dia mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Bahkan di hari pertamanya di sekolah, dia langsung memiliki banyak penggemar. Sekilas, Phill jadi teringat dengan gadis yang dulu pernah ditemuinya. Gadis itu tak ingin di dekati oleh Phill, sungguh gadis yang aneh.

Entah kenapa, saat memikirkan gadis itu, senyum Phillip mulai terbentuk.

.

.oOo.

.

Pulang sekolah, Phillip berziarah ke makam Celia McGarden—ibu kandungnya. Kemudian entah kenapa, kakinya ingin melangkah ke tempat itu. _Ya, danau yang sangat indah, dan juga bersejarah itu._

Begitu menginjakkan kakinya di tepi danau. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan sang gadis. Phillip mulai khawatir. Dia kira, gadis itu selalu ke mari.

Tak menyerah, Phillip berlari menyusuri seluruh area. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Seragam sekolah dan sepatu barunya sudah kotor, tapi gadis itu tak kunjung ditemukan.

"Hei, anak muda, sedang apa sendirian di sini?" Kakek tua yang memanggul cangkul, berhenti untuk bertanya.

Phillip berlari menghampiri. "Aku mencari seorang gadis, Kek."

Kakek itu menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. "Gadis yang mana?"

"Aku tidak tahu namanya. Tapi gadis itu sangat cantik, matanya merah dan bersinar seperti batu rubi. Rambutnya ungu panjang dan terlihat lembut. Dia selalu datang membawa kotak bekal berisi makanan kenyal yang namanya ... umm ... apa ya," kalimat Phill terhenti sejenak. "... Nya ... Nya ... Oh iya, Nyarshmallow."

Kakek itu tertawa mendengar penjelasannya. Phill bingung.

"Maksudmu Oracle?" tanya kakek itu di sela-sela tawanya.

"Mungkin. Aku tidak tahu namanya."

"Oracle sangat menyukai Nyarshmallow. Dulu almarhum Ibunya membuatkan itu untuk Oracle, setiap hari. Agar dia mau minum obat."

"Almarhum ibunya? Obat?" Phill semakin bingung.

Kakek itu mengangguk, kemudian raut wajahnya berubah. "Oracle sakit sejak lahir. Dia harus minum obat setiap hari. Tapi suatu hari, dia mulai bosan dan menangis. Dia tidak mau minum obat lagi. Saat itu, Ibu dan Ayah Oracle mulai khawatir. Akhirnya, Alisa, Ibu Oracle membuatkannya sebuah marshmallow yang isinya diberi obat ... Dan Oracle mau memakannya.

Ibu dan Ayahnya senang sekali ... Dan sejak saat itu, Alisa selalu membuatkannya setiap hari. Mallow dengan bentuk kepala kucing ... dan diisi obat."

Phillip masih diam, mendengarkan cerita kakek.

"Tapi, tiga tahun yang lalu, Alisa dan Nathan meninggal karena kecelakaan. Oracle sangat terpukul dan kesepian. Mulai saat itu, Oracle tinggal bersama Neneknya yang semakin tua. Oracle selalu membuat Mallow yang sama seperti Ibunya. Tapi tidak bisa.

Dia selalu menangis dan muntah setiap memakan mallow itu. Rasanya pahit, dan bau obatnya tidak tertutupi. Ketika neneknya juga meninggal, Oracle mulai menyerah. Dia berhenti meminum obat dan mengganti isi dari mallow yang dibuatnya dengan cokelat. Aku dan istriku sering ke rumah Oracle untuk memaksanya minum obat, tapi sudah tidak bisa ... Oracle sudah menyerah ... Padahal, dia sudah tahu risiko kalau penggunaan obat itu dihentikan."

Mata Phillip membulat mendengar kalimat terakhir sang kakek. "Sekarang, di mana dia? Di mana Oracle, Kek?"

Kakek itu menggeleng. "Oracle sudah pergi. Dia tak ada lagi."

Tiba-tiba, mata Phillip terasa sangat perih.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Phill mengerti dengan yang dikatakan kakek itu—sangat mengerti meski hanya dijelaskan secara implisit.

"Tapi sebelum Oracle pergi. Dia berkata bahwa dirinya bertemu dengan anak laki-laki yang baik ... Anak laki-laki itu mengajaknya bicara di dekat danau dan membawakannya buku-buku bacaan setiap hari. Oracle bilang, dia sangat senang. Saat itu, semangatnya muncul kembali. Dia mulai minum obat lagi ... Tapi sudah terlambat,"

Phillip menguatkan diri, membuka mulut, mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang setara dengan bisikan "... Bisa aku bertemu?"

Si kakek mengangguk.

Mereka melangkah menuju tempat peristirahatan Oracle. Phillip menggumamkan terima kasih. Dan kakek hanya membalas, "Kalau kau mengenal anak laki-laki itu, sampaikan terima kasih dariku dan dari Oracle padanya. Omong-omong, namaku Kakek Gombe."

Phillip mengangguk.

.

.oOo.

.

Pukul setengah enam sore, langit jingga yang mulai berubah gelap, aroma bunga-bunga khas musim semi, dan decitan dari burung-burung yang tengah terbang dan hinggap di atas pohon, menghantarkan langkah Phillip menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhir dari gadis yang telah membuat banyak kesan pada hidupnya.

Dia berlutut dan mulai memanjatkan doa.

"Terima kasih, Oracle. Maaf, aku tidak membawa bunga atau buku bacaan yang menarik."

Phill selalu merasa dirinya yang paling tidak beruntung. Tapi setelah mendengar kisah tentang Oracle, pikirannya berubah. Phill berkali-kali lipat lebih beruntung dari gadis itu. Dia terlahir dalam keadaan sehat. Dia masih memiliki Ayah, bahkan sekarang, Ayah dan Ibu. Dan yang terpenting, Phill masih bisa bernafas di umurnya yang keenam belas.

Jika saja waktu itu dirinya tidak bertemu Oracle, Phill pasti sudah kabur dari rumah. Dia takkan bertemu Ayahnya lagi, dan takkan merasakan kasih seorang Ibu lagi. Dia juga takkan bisa merasakan rasanya menggunakan seragam SMA.

Ya—sebuah pertemuan sederhana telah mengubah hidupnya. Gadis dengan kotak bekal di pangkuannya, takkan pernah hilang dari pikiran Phillip. Sebuah pertemuan sederhana yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya.

Gadis penakut yang bersembunyi di balik pohon, juga hemat suara karena jarang bicara, dan juga aneh. Tapi suaranya begitu lembut saat menyampaikan untaian kata. Dan dia terlihat sangat manis ketika habis menangis. Dan dia, kuat seperti dugaan Phillip.

Danau yang mereka lihat saat berdua, begitu indah dan berkilau-kilau. Cahaya matahari dari langit sore, terlihat manis seperti Nyarshmallow di kotak bekal. Saat membawa buku-buku itu ke danau, Phillip merasa bisa membuat gadis itu tertawa dan bicara banyak, tapi sayangnya dia salah.

Saling menangkupkan kepala saat pertemuan terakhir dan menatap mata satu sama lain, benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdebar. Lalu saat gadis itu bilang bahwa dia akan membawakan Phillip nyarshmallow sebanyak yang dia mau, benar-benar seperti adegan dalam film.

Bukankah airmata yang menetes itu terlihat seperti bunga sakura? Terjatuh dan menghilang begitu saja. Phillip menikmati pertemuan yang sangat singkat ini, sungguh aneh ya?

Bukankah lucu jika kejadian yang paling tidak terlupakan adalah hal yang sangat sederhana?

.:.

"thank you for existing." —Arima Kousei, Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso 6th episode: 帰り道 (kaerimichi)

—_On the Way Home_—

Jalan Pulang

.

a/n: **HM TToTT HM SI HM AWL (c) Natsume Inc. **dipersembahkan untuk tuan putriku yang lembut dan canchii; oracle


End file.
